Isabella Esther Rossi
Isabella Esther Rossi (called Bellz by her friends and peers) was born on April 2nd, 1999 in Greensville, North Carolina. In a family as huge as Isabella’s, it can be difficult to stand out. Even though she only has one sibling, she is one of eleven cousins in addition to dozens upon dozens of close relatives, all of whom seemingly have their own “thing”. All Isabella has ever wanted is be noticed among the doctors, lawyers, professional dancers, and photographers in her family. She looks up to her eldest cousin Marie, who upon graduating immediately started making waves in the LA music scene. Isabella longs for the day when she can join Marie in California and make her own path, but she knows she must first forge her own identity…and she’d do anything to get a piece of the limelight. Biography Early Life Isabella always was (and continues to be) constantly left behind as her younger sister Avalina took center stage in her parents' priorities. Without much guidance she flocked to her cousin Marie when her parents weren't around and learned how to dance and sing from her. The best childhood memories she has are from dressing up in her cousin's clothing and putting on a show for her, imagining she was performing for her favorite artists. Middle school was awkward for her, as she was one of very few girls who developed early on and was teased for her frizzy hair and big chest. Now that Marie has gone and moved to Los Angeles and Isabella is entering high school, she finds herself forced to make friends and put herself out there in order to prepare for her "future stardom". Relationships Marie Rossi Marie is more of an older sister figure for Isabella than a cousin. She goes to her for advice on fashion, boys, and music. Marie has promised her a room in her apartment for her when she graduates high school and to introduce her to the right people to get where she wants. (FC: Cassie Steele) Katalyn Balazs Isabella first met Katalyn a few days before her freshman year of school started. Katalyn offered to take her under her wing and Isabella was so impressed by her wardrobe and knowledge of fashion that she accepted happily. (FC: Cara Delevigne) Edric White Edric is the first male friend Isabella made at GHS, though many would probably wonder what sort of friends make out occasionally and tease each other. She is perfectly fine with their friendship and doesn't wish to become more than a friend with benefits to him. (FC: Liam Payne) Physical Appearance Isabella has a slim build and long, dark curly hair which she always wears down. She prefers a girly approach to clothing and is always up to speed on the latest fashions. Flower crowns are some of her favorite statement pieces, as well as lace. Her face claim is Alex Steele. 188434 la.jpg tumblr_mqx0n3lDnW1rffcnto1_500.jpg dtrfgj.png|Isabella with a classmate. tumblr_ms90llsFjr1qi8mqgo1_500.jpg tumblr_mhifeppYTm1rykg0vo1_500.jpg tumblr_mit8ccFH6t1rzvxjdo1_500.png tumblr_msgsr6kw2e1s4yaxbo1_1280.png|Isabella with older cousin Marie. tumblr_mmjzx4b3EK1r4ni5fo1_500.png tumblr_mrcn4uBRiE1rn6fv9o1_1280.jpg|Isabella with friend Edric. Additional Facts *Spanish is her first language. *She was named after Italian actress Isabella Andreini. *Her favorite film is My Neighbor Totoro and she admires all of Hayao Miyazaki's work. *She once read the entire Harry Potter series in three days. *She once shaved half of her sister's eyebrows off for wearing her favorite shoes.